Realize It!
by aroundight
Summary: It takes time to realize something, even when it's right in front of you. For some people, it takes half a lifetime. (Hibari x Reader)


**Title: **Realize It!  
**Category: **Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn**  
Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya/Reader**  
Genre:** General/Romance

**Summary: **It takes time to realize something, even when it's right in front of you. For some people, it takes half a lifetime.

**A/N:** Basically this is the only thing I've recovered from my Quizilla account, and I decided not to change it anymore so it's still self-insert. The other stories I remember doing I'll remake when I have the time, but with characters from the series themselves!

I actually entered a contest with this story. The quotes are the prompts from contest. the I hope you like it! ( ᐛ )و

* * *

**NEW • BORN  
**"_Now I can't forget you._"

* * *

If you were asked how long you've known Hibari, you wouldn't be kidding when you answer with "since we were born". About to be born on the same day, your father and his father met in the local hospital. They had a fight because both of your moms' needed to do labor and there was only one private room left.

With two women ready for labor and two agitated husbands, it was rowdy in the hospital lobby.

And that was all your father told you. (You guessed it was because he probably lost.)

But it was all good, as they settled their fight after their wives have given birth. The Hibari's were blessed with a baby boy, while yours were blessed with a baby girl. They all seemed to get along immediately. Everything was just from the tension of having a child.

Your mothers' exchanged recipes and numbers.

Your fathers' shared stories of adventure and business ideas.

And that was it.

You were stuck with Hibari Kyoya until adulthood.

* * *

**TODDLER  
**"_I hate to say it's been a good time, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true._"

* * *

"Say hello to Kyo-chan, [Name]." Your mother smiled warmly at you, gently putting you down in front of Hibari. You both silently stared at each other before you greeted with a shy hello.

"…Hewo…"

Your mothers smiled at each other as they watch you slowly getting along. Playing tag… Passing the ball… You seemed to be the best of friends that day.

Until you started coloring.

"Dis is gonna be me someday." Hibari pointed out his drawing of what looked like him, surrounded by a group of stick men. He called it "Hibari for President". He smirked proudly at his work and looked over to yours, "My dwawing betta than yows."

You pouted, and looked at your drawing. _No, it's not_, you thought. But compared with Hibari's work, you couldn't help but feel a little jealous. So looking up with envious eyes, you grabbed a red crayon and drew a line along the boy's paper.

He lets out a short gasp while you grinned victoriously.

"Not anymoah!"

"Why yow—"

Hibari grabs another crayon and glared angrily at a smiling you.

_Oh, it's on._

.

"Now, let me see your drawings~" Your mom abruptly stopped in front of the two children as she observes the two papers. She shows it to Hibari's mother, who speculates on the drawing in awe.

"Huh… Abstract."

* * *

**PRESCHOOL  
**"_Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna._"

* * *

"What are those?" You curiously asked, pointing at the strange items that were possibly made by kitchen tissue tubes and paper mache, and a proud Hibari puts one up, swinging it around, "Tongfas. My dad made it last night. Not sure what they're for…but he brings them to work all the time."

"Ah! Maybe it's like a bat." You grinned excitedly. "I'll go get a ball!"

Little Hibari nods, and watches you go to another corner. While he waits, he practices a swing as that of a baseball bat, but it didn't seem right. It was made for something else, he was sure.

Minutes have passed and you still haven't returned. Hibari pouts, wondering if you ditched him and angrily marched all the way to your direction. As he reaches the corner, he catches you on the floor, covering yourself with your hands in fright, and a larger classmate of his standing tall.

"—Well, I want the ball now. I'm older so I can get it from you!"

He didn't have to push you. Okay, maybe you did try to push him too…which got him angry… _But_ you got the ball first! Getting it from you was stealing!

Still…you were no match for the bigger kid. You wanted to cry…maybe you were already crying…

Just then, you heard something hit human skin…then a groan…and later a cry. You looked up to see; only finding Hibari holding out his little hand to you. You smiled as he helps you stand, never letting go of his hand.

.

In the car, you and Hibari were drove home by his mother, who was on the phone scolding her husband. It was a bit scary, especially how she would smile with a threatening tone. But you ignored this and looked over to the boy beside you.

"Sorry that they took your tongfas, Kyo-chan…"

"It's alright. I got to know what it's for anyway."

"For what?"

"To protect you."

* * *

**ELEMENTARY  
**_"It's not what you said; it's what you have done."_

* * *

Lunch time, and you and Hibari occupied the rooftop. A few ate there, as most elementary students would rather eat in the classroom. Taking out your lunch and Hibari's, you decided to ask, "Kyo-chan, why don't you wanna eat with our other classmates?"

"They're all herbivores."

You blinked, "Herbivores…?"

"Weaklings."

Hibari took his lunch from your lap and started eating it quietly. Though he still considered you his close friend, Hibari had become more unfriendly towards you and his peers. And oh, his "tongfas", which were actually called tonfas, upgraded to wood. Brought more pain…and more trouble.

_If he only stopped picking fights…_

You take a rice ball from your lunch box and shrugged.

"Well, at least you don't mind me!"

"No, you're a herbivore too."

Pouting, you take a bite, "Then why are you with me?"

"I have to endure it. You're going to be my wife, aren't you?"

His declaration almost made you choke on your rice ball and you pounded on your chest. Did you really hear that right? You swallowed hard and asked in a loud voice, "When did I ever agree on that!?"

"Never. But you act like it," He answered, not even the slightest shocked from your outburst, "You bring me lunch, we walk home together every day, I have to protect you every now and then, you even visit home just to give me the food you make."

"Well…we're childhood friends. That's what we do!"

"Mhm." He was most probably not listening whilst drinking from his juice box. "So I forbid you to going out with any other guy."

Yep, he wasn't.

You rolled your eyes and returned to eating, your heart still thumping from his words.

Wife? _Really_?

* * *

**MIDDLE • SCHOOL****  
**_"All I can do is try."_

* * *

When you thought Hibari couldn't get more aloof in elementary, he did. In middle school. Now the president of the student council, he has been busier than ever, always staying late at school "maintaining the peace"—and by that you meant beating up anyone who defies him and the school rules to which _he_ sometimes breaks himself.

"**No bringing of weapons?"** Yeah, no bringing of weapons but him.

"**Don't disturb Hibari while he's taking a nap"?** Yep, that's in the Namimori Middle School handbook too.

…But he really does care for the school. You could tell.

_Wish he'd care more for you too…_

"I told you not to bother me." Hibari had his usual cold glare directed at you, who innocently held out a second lunch box.

You raised your eyebrow and then faked a disappointed sigh, "And after I prepared so much." Hibari saw through this fake disappointment and shook his head, returning to reading the newspaper.

Maybe if he ignores you, you would go away.

"Well," You gently put it down on his desk and moved to the door with a cheeky smile. "I hope you like this. Made this specially for you because your birthday is in a few days and my family's going out this golden week. You're welcome!"

As soon as you left, Hibari stares at the bento in front of him. Surely it wouldn't explode when he opens it, so it wouldn't hurt to take a look right? He had his share of pranks from you. _But then again…_ there could be Salisbury steak. The boy decides to carefully open the bento, finding food placed in an organized fashion.

As expected, there was his favorite food: Salisbury steak, along with…_other_ things. Panda rice balls, daruma doll-eggs, cat sushi, Piyo Piyo eggs, Domo-kun inarizushi, octopus sausages… And of course there was a tiny Namimori flag sticking out of the steak.

Hibari sighed.

.

As much as you appreciate Hibari going home early to accompany you, you couldn't help but wonder why he was doing it. From what you knew about him, he hated debts…but giving him a birthday lunch wasn't much of a "debt-to-pay".

"Tch. You forced that bento on me so I'm required to give you a birthday gift too."

"Well thank _you_." You smiled sweetly at your childhood friend, who subtly rolled his eyes. He hated it when he doesn't know if you were being sarcastic.

"This means you ate my cute bento, doesn't it?"

"Shut up. I don't waste food."

* * *

**HIGH • SCHOOL****  
**_"Without you, how will I survive?"_

* * *

High school. You were in _high school_ yet you were _still_ in the same place as Hibari. It doesn't seem like you two could ever separate. But it wasn't surprising that Hibari would attend the Namimori High School. Still the head honcho of Namimori, the students feared him as much as they did in middle school. Perhaps even more.

Though you also worry about your relationship had been going. He was gradually becoming distant, to the point he doesn't even look at you in the hallway. When you try to visit him in the council office, you weren't permitted any entry inside.

But he was Hibari… You couldn't expect him to give you special attention, especially when he's busy…_just_ because you knew each other since you were babies…

…

Man, that made you kinda annoyed.

You finish your painting for art club and start packing up. You've stayed longer than expected. The sun was starting to set and you leave the school at once, but not a bit worried of the dangers of a town at night.

As you buy a can of soda from the vending machine across your school, you hear a thump from the side. A slightly older boy was leaning against it, looking down at your painting. "Nice painting!" He grinned widely, which made you blink in surprise. "Ah! My friend's a big fan of paintings! Can I show it to him, _please_?"

You stared back at him, suspicious, but careful, "Sorry, but…I need to go."

"It's just for a little while!"

With no reply yet, he excitedly started dragging you towards what you didn't realize was going to be a dark alley. "Wait—" You struggled, pulling back though doing no help. He didn't even pick up your _painting_! As you were dragged to your doom, a metal stick was suddenly pressed to the boy's arm.

At first sight, you immediately knew who it was from.

"How stupid of you, disturbing a Namimori High student in front of _my_ school." The icy glare that was directed to the taller boy was suddenly transferred to you as if saying _"quit being an idiot"_. You gulped.

"Hey man I was just—"

His other hand swiftly moved the tonfa pressed to the other's neck threateningly. "I don't want types of people like you bothering our students. Leave before I bite you to death." With a blow to the stomach, he sent him flying across the street.

You felt a wave of relief wash over you as the boy flees and turned to your childhood friend with a grateful smile, "T-Thanks, Kyoya. I'm really glad you were close…"

"Hn. Namimori High's students shouldn't meddle with weaker herbivores." He said, his narrowed metal blue eyes staring back at you. "Now go home before you run into more trouble, [Name]."

He walks back inside the school and you quietly watched him go with a relieved smile.

Maybe he still cares for you after all.

* * *

**UNIVERSITY  
**"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here tonight._"

* * *

Can't you do something else _besides_ crying? This must be the fifth time he's seen you like this, ever since that time… He _knew_ being in a relationship would be nothing but trouble. Hibari watched you continue wiping your tears and occasionally wheeze from difficulty in breathing.

This was all too familiar for him.

"What did that herbivore do _this_ time?"

He doesn't understand how out of all your friends you would run to him for comfort. Last time he checked, he wasn't known for the "most kind and comforting" in Namimori. And discussing about your boyfriend wasn't a topic he well enjoyed either.

"Ryotaro has been cheating on me…" You sobbed, "I was going to buy a cake…but then I saw him…and my friend…in the café…k…k—" Tears started to form on your face and you slammed your head on the table for the third time (not that Hibari was counting).

"Then…he saw me…a-and didn't look sorry at all!" He heard you yell with a muffled voice. "Why me? I tried my best and yet I'm still not—"

"_Enough._"

You slowly lifted your head, peeking up at an annoyed Hibari. He doesn't say anything for a few moment and just stares at you. Growing up with you for nineteen years, of course he'd feel (a little) compassion for you.

Hibari sighs, "You're so troublesome, [Name]."

"Since this is the last time you will talk about him," He subtly emphasizes on the 'last time' and pours you both a cup of tea. Just when you thought he'd finally say something comforting, he looks at you dead in the eye. **"I'd say you should get over him right now."**

_Get someone who knows what you_'_re really worth_…

"You aren't really comforting…"

_Someone like_…

"I wasn't trying to be."

You stare at each other again, before you finally crack a smile. "Haha, same old-same old."

"Hn."

You wipe your eyes for the last time and smiled wider at him. "But thanks for listening to me again. I'm so glad to have you as my childhood friend, Kyoya… Good thing you got over that phase of yours in High School. You treated me like a total stranger!"

Hibari was a little confused.

_Phase?_

"Remember that time when you pretended you didn't know me while saving me from this guy?" You sit up straight, putting on a serious face to impersonate the other teen, "_I don_'_t want types of people like you bothering our students_—"

"—Leave before I bite you to death."

You laughed, "Exactly how you said it!"

"I mean it."

"Oh."

.

The following day, you found out Hibari was leaving that very day to "study abroad" (attend mafia business he preferred not to get you involved in). Of course, you were angry at him…and embarrassed. Your last day with Hibari and you spent it crying about some jerk.

You tried to reach him several times; unfortunately, you would only reach his very ordinary Hibari-esque voice mail.

"Oi Kyoya, you better call back or I am going to—"

You abruptly stopped from your tracks as you catch your ex-boyfriend Ryotaro walk in the streets beat-up, face full of bruises. It was a surprising sight—he seemed so fine yesterday. But when his eyes met yours, Ryotaro jumps, fear in his eyes and quickly runs away from sight.

_Blink._

You sighed and, as horrible as it was, smiled through the phone.

"Ha-ha, very sweet, Kyoya."

* * *

**YOUNG • ADULT  
**_"I have been saving smiles for you."_

* * *

Hibari was pleased at his town's condition. Even after his long absence, it was still in its peaceful state. How long has it been since he'd been in Namimori? Two years maybe…and it's still like this.

It makes him wonder if a certain _someone_ was the same…

And now he was going to find out.

As Hibari slides the door open of his home, he was greeted by the warm smile that he wanted to see for years.

"Welcome home, Kyoya!"

_[Name]._

In all honesty, he expected you tonight in his house. If he didn't, he might just bite someone to death again. Who and what in the world would be more important than _him_ to you?

Hibari stares at the freshly made hot tea you poured into a cup, then to you.

"Come on, sit down." You said. Your smile never left, even as he sat down without even returning your greeting. He hasn't changed that much…except you know, growing taller and a bit more appealing—but that wasn't the point.

"It's disturbing how you would just enter my house like this and prepare tea."

You scoffed, carefully pushing the cup of tea towards your friend. "Says the boy who entered someone's house by jumping through their second-floor window… And you gave me this key back in elementary, remember?"

"…I must have hit my head badly to give you a key to my house." Hibari places the cup over his lips, slowly drinking its content.

"You haven't changed that much…"

"Neither have you."

He puts down the cup back on the table, waiting for your usual responses. But the boy's eyes widened for a second when tears started to flow down your now red cheeks. Did that hurt your feelings or—

"I really missed you Kyoya…" You cried as you roughly wiped the tears with the back of your hand. Hibari almost sighed in relief. _You cry so unexpectedly..._ "It's been so long since I heard your mean remarks…and seen your annoyingly emotionless face… I-I couldn't contain my tears…!"

Hibari sighed silently, somehow _touched_ that you would still cry simply because you missed him. But he had to admit, he also missed your stupid comebacks and irritatingly happy smiles in some days…

"Crybaby."

You put your hand down to glare at him, with a sudden realization that the voice came from behind you. "What—"

Out of nowhere, you were pulled into a hug by a pair of strong arms. Your eyes widened as Hibari squeezes your body rather comfortingly, as if saying "please stop crying". He rests his chin on your shoulder, a tiny smile that you would never get to see forming on his face.

"I missed you too, [Name]…"

The warmth of his embrace made your heart raced in the most unusual way. There was something different…

_What was that?_

Nevertheless, you softly smile into the embrace, gently resting your head on his.

"…_Glad to have you back, Kyoya…"_

* * *

**ADULT  
**_"Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?"_

* * *

"Why am I still single?"

This statement made the ex-prefect immediately look up from his cup. His expression was a mix of toned-down surprise, anticipation and amusement, as the topic was brought out all of a sudden.

He wanted to answer that, but decided to continue listening.

"Don't think I'm desperate though. but I'll admit that I do want to get married soon. I'm twenty eight years old and I'm not getting younger." You sighed, "Why haven't my relationships been working out?"

"It's because you're too stubborn."

And maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were intimidated by your closest friend.

Your lips twitched to form a small frown, "But I'm not _that_ stubborn, right? Is it not tolerable?"

"_I've tolerated you for this long…"_

"Hey."

Your [e/c] eyes narrowed at the other, who stared straight back. This would usually send a shiver down one's spine, but instead, you slowly relaxed in your position. Those metal blue eyes calmed you down despite the fierceness behind them. Perhaps you've stared at them for far too long…

"Maybe you aren't meant for herbivores."

Your eyebrows furrow at his words. "You think _everyone_ is an herbivore; who the heck am I meant for then?"

"…"

'_Me.'_

"…" Your eyes widened.

'_What?'_

Hibari's lips formed the tiniest smirk as he lifted his head from his calligraphy, finding a wide-eyed you. For less than a minute, the only sounds you could hear in the room then was the bamboo fountain found outside.

The ex-prefect stands up, and walks at where you stood. He places his hands on your stiff arms, his voice sounding mocking. "What are you all stiff for, [Name]?" _I love_ _teasing you._ "Did you think I was suggesting that _I_ was the man of your life?"

"Of…Of course not… Why would I think that?" You faked a scoff, which only caused the male's smirk to grow wider and a scowl to come from you. _He's teasing me again._ Though the thought of you and Hibari having a future together _had_ come up before—but he was out of the list when you assumed he'd never want to be in a relationship (the announcement in elementary was not included).

"I don't know, maybe it's because you know that I am."

You only stood in silence, finding yourself staring back in his eyes again.

'_You agree, right?'_

'_Are you really serious?'_

'_Yes.'_

A conversation through the eyes. This developed over the years.

You didn't even realize you were blushing until you heard a low chuckle—something you didn't hear so often. "We're we having those conversations again?" He asked. _Just making sure._

"Mm…yeah…"

"So?"

You snorted.

He always wanted an immediate answer.

"We were doomed to be together from the start anyway, right?"

"You only realized that now?" The taller boy pulls you close to him, planting a chaste kiss on your lips, as if savoring the first sweet kiss, you quite enjoying it itself though unexpected from him—but that didn't last too long.

You were caught off guard once Hibari poured nineteen years' worth of feelings into the kiss.

Finally, you realized it.

…

"This must be the weirdest proposal ever."

* * *

**FOREVER  
**_"It only takes a smile."_

* * *

Hibari hates hospitals.

"_I need a room for my wife now."_

"_I need a room for my wife now!"_

This would probably be one reason.

"U-Uh…sorry sir, but we only have one room left."

This was another.

Hibari crossed his arms impatiently, "Then get my wife there now."

The man's eyes widened, slamming his hand on the counter. This ticked Hibari off. "N-No way! My wife needs it too!"

You groaned, "This is too ironic…"

You watched as your husband have a glaring contest with the other man, quickly growing irritated. You did _not_ have time for this. Forcefully yanking back your husband, you said to him through gritted teeth,

"Just do _something_. This freakin' _hurts_."

"Oh I will." He faced the other man again, a threatening smirk playing on his lips, "I'll bite you to death."

"Kyoya!"

.

In the end, both couples acquired a private room. That made you feel less guilty about the trouble that happened in the lobby—which of course, Hibari denies ever starting. Although this squeezed out of his head for a while, as he felt the wrath of a woman in labor for the first time.

Hibari carefully pushes your wheelchair to the lobby, ready to check out, while you held the baby in your arms. Words couldn't describe just how happy you were.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" You giggled, staring down at your baby daughter, "She looks a lot like me."

Hibari finally stops, close to the check-out counter.

"But…"

_Glare._

"I'm kidding, [Name]." Hibari leans down and plants a soft kiss on your forehead. Gently stroking the cheek of the baby, he couldn't help but fight a small smile back. His daughter was _absolutely_ beautiful, just like his wife.

For a moment, the whole hospital stared in shock. Never in their life in Namimori have they seen Hibari like this.

This made the ex-prefect stand up, and glare at an unlucky bystander.

"What are you herbivores looking at? Stop crowding."

The crowd immediately dispersed.

Meanwhile, the woman from the other day approached you and your husband – her own pushing her on a wheelchair. "Sorry for my husband…" She smiled apologetically at both of you, before nudging said husband, who was muttering words through gritted teeth.

The man beside her apologized half-heartedly, while Hibari sneered at him. They weren't going to get along that fast. While the two men start another glaring contest, Hibari heard you giggle.

"Hey Kyoya, look, they have a cute baby boy."

Hibari turns around, sees you looking at him knowingly with a tiny smirk, and immediately caught on, staring back with a disapproving glare. "No." He pushes the wheelchair away from the couple, not bothering to let you say goodbye. "She can have a potential boyfriend when she's twenty."

"_Oh Kyoya."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! How was it? I hope that you liked the fluffy story! 〔´∇｀〕


End file.
